


Если любви недостаточно

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Правда была в том, что Эрик никогда ни для чего не использовал свою магию





	Если любви недостаточно

  
**Февраль 2016.**

Он сказал только Деле, потому что это было легко – сказать Деле.  
– Так значит, ты ведьма?  
– Я не люблю обозначение «ведьма», это немного по-девчачьи, нет?  
– Не знаю, чувак, – сказал Деле и откинулся обратно на кровать, держа в руках наполовину съеденное флорентини, которое он заставил Эрика купить в аэропорту. – Все прикольные люди – ведьмы.  
– О, правда? Например, кто?  
– Сабрина.  
Эрик рассмеялся с этого и бросил диванную подушку в Деле. Он всё ещё нервничал.  
– Значит, тебе всё равно? – спросил он, возясь со швом мятого пододеяльника. У них было открыто окно, несмотря на кондиционер, и Эрик мог слышать шум движения далеко внизу.  
– Конечно, нет, приятель, представь, чего мы смогли бы достичь в одной команде с тобой! Голы целыми днями. Мы победим завтра – запросто, просто швырни несколько мячей в сетку, – смеясь проговорил Деле, изображая, будто он размахивает палочкой, с таким приятным и хорошо знакомым блеском в глазах.  
Эрик встряхнул головой, улыбнулся.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Только не так. Никогда.  
– Чудесно. Тогда хотя бы передай мне мой айпад, – сказал Деле, потянувшись за другим печеньем. – Я хочу догнать «Жителей Ист-Энда».  
Эрик поднял руки и направил ладони туда, где лежал айпад – на шкафчике в другом конце комнаты. Он чувствовал знакомую энергию, текущую по его венам, когда он высвобождал магию. Айпад плавно перелетел по воздуху прямо к Деле, который смотрел на это, очарованный чудом.  
– Охуеть! – произнёс Деле, ухмыляясь, и Эрик улыбнулся.

***

То, что он сказал Деле, было правдой: никогда. Он никогда не влиял на игру.  
Ему было восемь, когда Нанна сказала ему, что всё это значит. Что значит бегущая в его крови энергия, на что он был способен. Они возвращались домой по тропинке от побережья на юге Португалии, позднее лето окрашивало город в насыщенные красные тона, пыль цвета железа оседала на их кроссовках.  
– Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю тебе? – мягко спросила она у Эрика. Он кивнул, это не было для него сюрпризом. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь вопросы?  
Эрик помотал головой.  
– Давай присядем, – предложила Нанна и подвела его к деревянной скамье, выбеленной с годами солёным воздухом. Эрик сел рядом с ней, задев ногами землю и подняв облачко пыли. Нанна смахнула пыль одним движением руки.  
– Это идёт от моей матери, – объяснила Нанна. – И уходит в глубину веков. У твоей матери тоже это есть, но она не любит этим пользоваться.  
– Почему? – спросил Эрик, удивлённый. Он знал, что его сёстры Дэйзи и Стеффи владели магией, они уже целый год тайком пользовались ей в своей комнате. Заставляли цветы расти в трещинах в половицах, включали и выключали ночник Эрика и Эдварда, чтобы напугать их. Если подумать, Франческа тоже была волшебницей, тепло и огненная энергия исходили из неё неконтролируемо, когда она была несчастна или напугана, как в тот раз, когда родители сказали им, что они едут в Португалию. Он гадал насчёт Патрика.  
– Она решила прекратить, – улыбаясь, сказала Нанна.  
– Ох, – Эрик действительно не знал, что тут сказать. – Каждый об этом знает?  
– Твои старшие сёстры знают. Я скажу Эдварду, Франческе и Патрику, когда они станут достаточно взрослыми, чтобы понять.  
Эрик покивал. Он забеспокоился и заёрзал.  
– Это твоя магия, и ты можешь делать с ней всё, что ты хочешь. Ты здравомыслящий мальчик, и мы доверяем тебе. Но убедись, что ты не будешь использовать её для того, чтобы ранить людей. – Нанна сделала паузу и посмотрела на море, уходящее далеко за горизонт. – И будь уверен, что ты не станешь использовать её для вещей, которые должны быть только настоящими. Хорошо?  
Эрик ответил «Хорошо», а потом спросил, можно ли ему вернуться домой и поиграть в футбол с братьями. Он не понимал, что Нанна имела в виду, но тогда это его не беспокоило. Всё, о чём он волновался, когда ему было восемь, это игры в футбол с братьями и попытки уговорить местного пекаря дать ему бесплатные хрустящие рулетики.  
Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось четырнадцать, он играл за Спортинг – тогда он понял. Он любил футбол, и он любил Эйбела, который играл на правом фланге. На восемьдесят четвёртой минуте финала Летнего Турнира до 14-ти лет, который клуб принимал, его магия вырвалась из него, и он отправил штрафной удар Эйбела в верхний угол сетки, обеспечив им победу. Его ликование было пустым и с оттенком вины, он смотрел, как Эйбел садится в машину к матери в тот вечер, не оглядываясь на Эрика, и Эрик поклялся, что футбол всегда будет только настоящим и мальчик, влюблённый в него, тоже будет настоящим.

 **Март 2016.**

На самом деле ничего не изменилось после того, как он сказал Деле, кроме того, что Деле заставлял Эрика левитировать сладкий попкорн прямо ему в рот, когда они валялись у Эрика на диване, или поперёк кроватей в странных комнатах отелей.  
– Так ты любишь делать зелья и всякие такие вещи? – спросил Деле в среду в мокрый мартовский полдень. Тренировка при подготовке к Дерби Северного Лондона была длинной и тяжёлой, и Деле по привычке дошёл за Эриком до самого его дома и там шлёпнулся на его диван. Эрик не возражал. Он любил свой дом. Тот был большим, но заполненным книгами и фотографиями, которые делали его уютным и обжитым. Там была свободная комната, которую Деле занимал всё чаще, и Эрик хранил любимые чайные пакетики Деле в кухонном шкафчике. Деле всё время дразнил его за приготовление чая «нормальным» способом. Эрику нравилось, когда Деле был у него дома.  
Эрик фыркнул.  
– Да блядь, конечно, нет!  
– Хорошо, знаешь… Думаю, может, иногда ты хотел бы надеть остроконечную шляпу и, не знаю, своим дыханием заставить «Арсенал» вскипеть.  
– Или смешать «Челси» с дерьмом.  
– Или сделать так, чтобы мы выиграли Евро этим летом.  
Эрик хихикнул и помотал головой, возвращая всё внимание к очередному запуску «Домов под молотом».  
– Зачем мы смотрим эту хрень? – спросил он, ставя свою пустую чашку на пол рядом с диваном и вытягивая ноги прямо поверх ног Деле. Тот посмотрел на Эрика с любопытством.  
– Серьёзно, – сказал он. – Для чего ты вообще пользуешься своей магией?  
Не сводя глаз с экрана телевизора, Эрик махнул ладонью в сторону Деле и перекрасил его волосы в ярко-розовый.

***

Правда была в том, что на самом деле Эрик не использовал свою магию ни для чего. Иногда он применял её, чтобы зашнуровать кроссовки перед утренней пробежкой, и часто с её помощью разогревал остатки еды после поздней игры. Но большую часть времени он не думал об этом, единственным напоминанием было постоянное пульсирующее тепло, бегущее по его венам.

 **Сентябрь 2016.**

Деле нечасто говорил о своей семье, но Эрик встречал Харри несколько раз, тот ему очень нравился, и Эрик понимал, как тот важен для Деле. Однажды он спросил Деле об отце, и тот лишь пожал плечами. Эрик не стал давить на него.  
Вместо этого Деле любил слушать, как Эрик рассказывает о своих братьях и сёстрах, их детстве в Португалии и их нынешней дружбе. Они изъездили всю страну на автобусе, катались с игры на игру, пока Эрик рассказывал Деле о том, как Патрик использовал свои карманные деньги, чтобы купить крабов в рыбном магазине и выпустить их обратно в море, или о том, как Франческа ненавидела солнце и с помощью магии увеличила свою панамку от солнца до ненормальных размеров. О том, как они проводили вечера, катаясь на велосипедах по улицам Лиссабона до пляжа, воровали свёртки мятных конфет и пачки сигарет из газетного киоска, сражались в ПлейСтейшн, вместе обедали, собравшись за переполненным большим деревянным столом на кухне, где всегда было включено радио. Их магия и кровь дали им непоколебимую связь.  
Эрик спросил Деле, не хочет ли он прийти на обед; Дэйзи получила этим летом степень по Истории искусств, и они хотели устроить большое застолье, чтобы отметить это.  
– С удовольствием, приятель, – сказал Деле, ухмыляясь. Они ехали на автобусе из Сток, долгое путешествие на юг дало им возможность насладиться решительной победой и голом, который забил Деле.  
– Отлично, – проговорил Эрик, отправляя маме сообщение с ответом Деле и убирая телефон в карман.  
– Они все тебя любят, так ведь? – спросил Деле. Эрик шикнул на него и оглянулся вокруг, но никто не обратил на них никакого внимания. – Прости, – сказал Деле, понизив голос, но тему не сменил. – Должно быть, приятно после обеда просто, – он сделал резкое движение рукой, – пуф – и всё вымыто.  
– По правде говоря, мама не пользуется магией. Так что мы равны, мы просто предпочитаем не пользоваться своей магией перед ней. Поэтому прости, но ты в любом случае не сможешь так просто избавиться от сушки, – сказал Эрик.  
– Почему нет? – удивлённо спросил Деле. Эрик пожал плечами.  
– После того, как она встретила папу, она просто прекратила использовать магию. Полагаю, она не хотела пугать его. Не думаю, чтобы его это заботило.  
– Странно, – промолвил Деле, пристально глядя на Эрика. – Я имею в виду, что это кого-то пугает. Не могу представить, чтобы это напугало меня.  
Эрик пожал плечами снова и полез обратно в карман за телефоном, сделав вид, что получил сообщение. Деле откинулся обратно на спинку своего кресла, глубоко погружённый в свои мысли.

***

Вечером в день обеда Деле появился у Эрика с коробкой мятных пирожных из «Маркс энд Спенсер», бутылкой красного вина и букетом гвоздик. Эрик удивлённо уставился на него. Деле пожал плечами.  
– Салли всегда говорила мне никогда не приходить на вечеринку с пустыми руками.  
– Но это же не вечеринка, – сказал Эрик, натянул куртку и провёл Деле с крыльца до подъездной дорожки, где стояло такси. Он захлопнул за ним дверь. – Это просто моя семья.  
Деле поёжился, и вообще он выглядел непривычно нервным.  
– Но они правда милые, – сказал Эрик. – Маме понравится.  
– Гвоздики для Дэйзи, – проговорил Деле, и Эрик улыбнулся.  
Эрик вечно забывал, какой шумной бывает его семья, когда собирается вместе. Он мог пить пиво с Эдвардом и Франческой в пабе с видом на реку, или лежать на диване, когда они со Стеффи, Патриком и отцом устраивали марафоны «Крёстного отца», и это всегда было в удовольствие, со спокойными и мирными разговорами. Но когда они собирались все вместе, они шумели и ребячились, все сражались за внимание, все знали, что сказать, чтобы подколоть друг друга. Притом, что они были взрослыми, они всё равно умудрялись создать хаос.  
Но все они были добры и гостеприимны, и Эрик почувствовал прилив гордости, когда они с лёгкостью и теплотой приняли Деле в свой круг. Деле болтал с отцом Эрика о шансах «Тоттенхэма» в Лиге Чемпионов в этом сезоне, затем спрашивал Дэйзи о её диссертации, внимательно выслушивая её ответы. Во время обеда мама Эрика положила Деле три порции лазаньи и налила слишком много вина. Эрик поймал его взгляд, пока они сидели вокруг большого обеденного стола, и Деле улыбнулся ему поверх свечей, пустых бокалов от вина, шума обеденной болтовни.  
Позже, когда они стояли на тротуаре в ожидании такси, Эрик спросил Деле, понравилось ли ему.  
– Да, – ответил Деле. – Понравилось.  
– Хорошо.  
– Я понравился твоей маме, – сказал Деле весело.  
– Ты понравился всем, – уточнил Эрик, открывая перед ним дверь такси.

 **Апрель 2017.**

Эрик предложил Деле организовать свидание в баре, чтобы немного выпить в честь его дня рождения. И большинство парней – даже парочка семейных ребят – были за. Эрик не позвал Деле к себе, потому что хотел успеть подготовиться, но Деле всё равно пришёл.  
– Ты такой засранец, – сказал он, когда Эрик открыл дверь.  
– С Днём рождения! – воскликнул Эрик, смеясь над тем, как Деле с хмурым лицом прошёл мимо него. Эрик на секунду испугался, что Деле искренне расстроен. Эрик вспомнил [фото, которое Деле опубликовал для него в январе](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPSTZxjAAba/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lfa6kxggfyke), и решил, что всё-таки играет по-честному.  
– Откуда ты вообще взял [эту фотографию](https://www.instagram.com/p/BSv9bn1gAe4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lfyr61isitdc)? – спросил Деле, когда Эрик прошёл за ним в комнату. Деле швырнул свой пиджак на диван, сверху кинул бумажник и ключи и впился взглядом в Эрика. Тот не знал, что ответить.  
– Так я тебе и сказал, – проговорил Эрик, делая шаг к Деле.  
– Ты наколдовал это? – спросил Деле обвиняющим тоном.  
– Нет! Что? Нет, это не… Я взял её у Харри, – ответил Эрик обиженно и смущённо.  
Деле засмеялся, и Эрик расслабился.  
– Ты тоже такой засранец.  
– Ты точно не злишься? – поинтересовался Эрик.  
– Ну, конечно, нет, приятель, – уверил Деле, ударив его в плечо, когда тот прошёл мимо. – Принеси мне пиво в честь моего дня рождения и потом помоги мне подготовиться.  
Эрик лёг на кровать, держа пиво в одной руке, колдуя разные наряды прямо на Деле, пока тот смеялся и смеялся.  
– А сейчас джинсовую куртку, – сказал Деле, и Эрик исполнил просьбу одним движением руки. – Постой, попробуй красную футболку, или нет, сделай белую футболку Гуччи.  
Эрик смотрел, как Деле любуется сам собой, время от времени ловя его взгляд в отражении зеркала. То, как Деле ликовал при виде магии, было заразно, и Эрик удивлялся, почему же он не пользовался ей чаще.  
Этим вечером они вместе ехали на такси обратно к Эрику. Деле, в стельку пьяный, устроил голову у Эрика на плече, его горячее дыхание обжигало Эрику шею.  
– Отличный вечер, чудесный вечер, – бубнил Деле себе под нос, – это был отличный вечер. И парни отличные, – он посмотрел на Эрика и ухмыльнулся. – Мне так нравится, что ты ведьма, – тихо пробормотал он, всё ещё ухмыляясь. – Люблю это. – Деле пьяно и бесцельно положил руку Эрику на живот. – Люблю это.  
И в этой пьяной мгле Эрик думал, что нет, эти слова – не правда.

 **Май 2017.**

Один раз они поругались из-за этого, в конце сезона, когда поражение от «Вест Хэма» разбило всех их шансы на завоевание чемпионства.  
– Почему ты не мог просто, блин, отправить один из наших ударов в ворота? – яростно спрашивал Деле у Эрика, когда они стояли перед Эриковым крыльцом, не зная, заходить ли внутрь.  
– Я говорил тебе, я не могу этого делать, – тихо ответил Эрик.  
– Почему нет? Какая польза от того, что ты владеешь магией, если ты не используешь её для чего-то хорошего?  
– Потому что это так не работает . Это нечестно.  
– Какого чёрта, это же грёбаный «Вест Хэм», насрать на него! Мы были так близко, Эрик.  
– Это не моя вина в том, что ты не был достаточно хорош сегодня, Деле. Не перекладывай это на меня.  
После этих слов Деле развернулся и пошёл обратно к машине, оставив Эрика всматриваться в ночь.

 **Август 2017.**

– Мне нравится Лаллана, – лениво проговорил Деле. Для разнообразия они собрались у него и смотрели Матч дня, делили горячую еду, которую рекомендовал Деле его диетолог и пили шипучую воду из бутылок. Дом Деле был практичный: современный, минималистичный и белый. Там был большой телевизор, множество игровых приставок, сложная музыкальная установка и приходящий уборщик, который также держал холодильник полным. Эрик пытался убедить Деле сделать свой дом более оригинальным, поэтому случайно бросал там книги во время каждого прихода и попросил сестру заказать декоративные подушки, над которыми Деле посмеялся, но так и не избавился от них. Год назад, сырым июльским днём, когда они ещё не оправились от позорного проигрыша Исландии, Эрик взял Деле на выставку Ротко в галерее Тейт. Там он купил Деле репродукцию «Оранжевого и Жёлтого», которая всё ещё стояла, прислонённая к стене в большой гостиной Деле.  
Эрик хмыкнул, услышав эту внезапную фразу. На экране Салах забил третий гол Ливерпуля в этом матче. Это всегда было приятно – смотреть, как «Арсенал» уничтожен.  
– Я знаю, мы с тобой те, у кого так называемый броманс, – продолжал Деле, растягивая слова почти с сарказмом. Эрик слегка напрягся – о таком они ещё не говорили. Были интервью, посты в инстаграме, постоянные, вечные вопросы. Но наедине друг с другом они ещё не говорили об этом. Эрик позволил Деле продолжить. – И ты знаешь… – он слегка оттолкнул Эрика в сторону, всматриваясь в него.  
Эрик фыркнул.  
–Как пожелаешь.  
Деле ухмыльнулся Эрику и продолжил:  
– Знаешь, если я официально женюсь на Адаме Лаллане и возьму двойную фамилию, я буду Деле Алли-Лаллана.  
Эрик рассмеялся, и Деле откинулся обратно на диван, его плечи были на одном уровне с плечами Эрика, и он усмехнулся, довольный собой.  
Этой ночью, возвращаясь к себе, Эрик бежал, прокручивая всё заново у себя в голове, его одолевали немного некомфортные, но всё же не совсем неприятные чувства. Он сжал кулаки вместе и загнал рвущиеся наружу чувства поглубже, стараясь не закричать во всю мочь .

 **Ноябрь 2017.**

С Деле всегда было легко; легко было дать пять, когда Эрик выходил вместо него на замену в дебютном матче Деле, легко было искать Деле в центре поля, читающего пасы Эрика с полным пониманием, легко смотреть, как Деле бежит, создавая пространство, создавая шансы. Легко тренироваться с Деле, играть с Деле, праздновать с Деле, идти домой с Деле. Легко сказать Деле, что Эрик владеет магией, опубликовать их фото в инстаграме, целыми часами дразнить Деле. Легко смотреть, как Деле делает дубль в матче против «Реала». Легко, легко, легко.  
Этим вечером, как обычно, они поехали к Эрику. Деле ликовал, подробно рассказывая о своих голах снова и снова.  
– Ладно, а что насчёт того промаха, приятель? – спросил Эрик, ухмыляясь и глядя мимо Деле, пока включал поворотник. – Вопиющая ошибка.  
– Пошёл ты, – сказал Деле, но, правда, совершенно без злобы. – Ты едешь домой вместе с лучшим игроком матча.  
Эрик опять усмехнулся и вывернул руль.  
– Верно, еду, – засмеялся он.  
Уже на пути к дому Деле взял его за руку. Это было новым. И это тоже было легко. Они сгрузили сумки у Эрика в холле и автоматически прошли на кухню, всё ещё сцепившись пальцами.  
– Ты, – начал Эрик, и Деле посмотрел на него выжидающе. – Я не знаю, хочешь пить?  
Деле мягко прижал Эрика к кухонной стойке и взял его другую руку, удерживая Эрика на месте.  
– На самом деле нет, – сказал он, кидая пристальный взгляд на губы Эрика. – А ты, – тихо сказал он, подходя ближе. – Это всё из-за тебя? – спросил Деле. – Что бы это ни было. – Он посмотрел вверх.  
Эрик высвободил свои руки из рук Деле и почувствовал, как стучит его сердце, бум бум бум. Он оттолкнул Деле от себя.  
– Нет, – едва слышно прошептал он, не глядя на Деле, даже когда тот позвал его по имени.  
Деле дал Эрику сорок пять секунд, прежде чем пройти за ним в гостиную, смущённо глядя на него из дверного проёма.  
– Не дуйся, – словно оправдываясь, сказал Деле. – Потому что это так. – Он поковырял кусок дерева в дверном косяке. – Слушай, мне не важно, твоя ли это магия или что-то ещё. Но. Я хотел бы проверить. Потому что я хочу чтобы это стало настоящим. Для меня это – настоящее.  
Эрик глубоко вдохнул, подошёл к Деле и поцеловал его.

***

На самом деле ничего не изменилось после того, как он поцеловал Деле, кроме того, что Деле заставил Эрика левитировать к ним горячий чай и тосты с джемом, когда они вместе лежали в кровати, слабые утренние лучи солнца проникали сквозь шторы, и Деле покрывал поцелуями обнажённые плечи Эрика.

 **Май 2018.**

Деле не высказывал Эрику никаких сомнений или опасений, но когда они получили официальный вызов, то испытали ощутимое облегчение.  
– Это так странно, – признался Деле Эрику, когда тот закончил говорить по телефону с родителями. И добавил: – Ты сегодня мило выглядишь.  
Эрик посмотрел на свои спортивные штаны и мягкую белую футболку и подумал, что Деле издевается, но ему всё равно стало приятно.  
– Почему странно? – поинтересовался он.  
– После Франции, после отборочных, – ответил Деле, – я не был уверен, что это случится.  
Эрик, не привыкший к тому, чтобы Деле сомневался в себе, обнял его.  
– В этот раз всё по-другому, – сказал он, стараясь поверить в это самому.  
Всё _было_ по-другому в этот раз. СМИ были добрее, ожидания были не такими высокими. Команда росла вместе, играла вместе и все они нравились друг другу. Всё даже ощущалось по-другому – ощущалось хорошо.

***

Этой ночью в кровати Эрика Деле начал играть в его любимую игру. Эрик как-то не задумывался об этом, когда они давали интервью в марте, но он явно недооценил веселье Деле по поводу того, что его назвали прекрасным.  
– Прекрасное в Деле – его умение играть в мяч, – сказал Деле, ткнув пальцем в бок Эрика. Тот игнорировал его и продолжал читать.  
– Прекрасное в Деле – его исключительное чувство моды, – проговорил Деле, перекатываясь на спину и смеясь над попыткой Эрика игнорировать его.  
– Прекрасное в Деле – его превосходство в «Фортнайт».  
– Прекрасное в Деле – его неотразимая внешность.  
Эрик фыркнул и захлопнул книгу. Он знал, к чему всё идёт.  
– Прекрасное в Деле – то, насколько он великолепен в постели.  
Эрик засмеялся.  
– Чёрт, докажи это, – сказал он.  
И Деле доказал.

 **Июль 2018.**

Россия была волшебная.  
Россия была таким волшебством, в которое Эрик верил, волшебством чужих городов, новых людей. Волшебством самого великого футбола.  
Россия была магией, когда они смотрели, как Харри Кейн направил их к победе на девяносто второй минуте. Магией пробуждения в обнимку с Деле, его губами, уткнувшимися в шею Эрика.  
Все они знали, что пенальти могут случиться, они тренировались и снова тренировались, и тренировались так много, как только могли. Гарет гонял их в хвост и в гриву, и они знали, что им делать, чтобы разрушить проклятие Англии. Но это не могло отогнать страх, и он тревожил их каждую секунду, пока свисток не ознаменовал конец дополнительного времени.  
Но Россия была волшебством. Волшебство прогулки до штрафной, общей молитвы, висящей в воздухе вокруг них, утешающей их, желающей им пройти дальше. Эрик не думал о своей магии, когда его нога ударила по мячу. Он не думал о своей собственной магии, когда обернулся, чтобы увидеть ликование на лицах своих друзей по команде, прежде, чем сам поверил в это.  
Он не думал о своей собственной магии, когда Деле прыгнул к нему на руки, а излучаемые им радость и гордость заражали и Эрика. Он не думал о своей собственной магии, потому что всё это было настоящим.  


**Author's Note:**

> b>Примечания автора.  
> Название – это строчка из песни Panic! At The Disco «Folkin Around». Райан Росс написал строчку _you are at the top of my lungs_ (орать во всю мочь), и я бесстыдно украл этот образ для своей работы. Все описанные игры – реальны, хотя Адам Лаллана не играл в матче, когда «Ливерпуль» разгромил «Арсенал» 4:0, но я должен был впихнуть шутку о том, как Лаллана и Элла поженятся. Мои исследования о семье Эрика пришлось расширить, чтобы получить их имена.
> 
>  
> 
> **Примечания переводчика.**
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Флорентини - итальянская выпечка из миндальных лепестков в карамели, не содержащая муки и яиц.  
> 2\. «Жители Ист-Энда» - британский теле-сериал, выпускается с 1985 года, догнать или досмотреть его очевидно не представляется возможным.  
> 3\. португал. _papo secos_.  
> 4\. «Homes Under the Hammer» - тоже британский сериал.  
> 5\. Харри Хикфорд - сын приёмных родителей Деле, то есть фактически его сводный брат.  
> 6\. [Вообще-то фотку запостил сам Эрик, но вы только гляньте на неё.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPSTZxjAAba/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lfa6kxggfyke)  
> 7\. [Вторая фотография отсюда.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BSv9bn1gAe4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lfyr61isitdc)  
> 8\. Марк Ротко - американский художник, представитель абстрактного экспрессионизма. В тексте, видимо, речь идёт о его картине "Оранжевое, красное, жёлтое".  
> 9\. 27 августа 2017 года "Ливерпуль" разгромил "Арсенал" со счётом 4:0.  
> 10\. 1 ноября 2017 года в рамках группового этапа ЛЧ "ТТХ" обыграл "Реал" со счётом 3:1. Деле Алли в том матче сделал дубль и был признан лучшим игроком матча.


End file.
